Boss Lady
by OrangeBackpack
Summary: Being Mei Terumi's personal assistant isn't easy, especially for Naruto Uzumaki. Even though he chooses to work for her, Naruto does not give up and tries to find something more in Boss Lady. But when Mei suddenly does something unexpected, what will Naruto do then? And why is called 'Boss Lady? One-shot.


**This is a Naruto x Mei in a modern setting, it isn't perfect so I hope you can still enjoy it as much as I do. As always, I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he walked the cold streets of the illuminating city at night. His hands were in his pockets for better warmth and had his mouth covered by his orange scarf, one he liked to use in the winter. It was very cold and nights like these were always freezing but that's to be expected in the winter. However Naruto didn't whine or complain about the cold like he usually did, it was because the blond was down in the dumps. He had just been fired from his job. Naruto entered a small café shop that was opened at this hour. When he walked inside a young man with a bowl hair cut waved at him. The blond then made his way to the table of four before pulling up a chair and joining the loud bunch.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto"

His friends greeted and acknowledged him. The blond forced a smile and waved at them, he ordered hot chocolate from the waitress as she was passing by. His smile was noted by the table's smartest out of the four but didn't say anything.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Naruto said with an all cheerful smile, the group nodded as they were also starving.

"Oi Choji" said the pineapple headed male, "You said you were gonna wait till Naruto got here" he was talking about waiting to eat but the chubby lad was already half done with his meal. Choji looked at Shikamaru, his best friend and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well at least I can order now" said Kiba the loudest of the bunch next to Naruto.

"Kiba-kun was worried about Naruto-kun that's why he hadn't ordered yet" Lee the exuberant one informed the blond. "Lee! Don't say that!" the dog loving male shouted from across the table, "I was just having a hard time choosing what I wanted to eat!"

"Forgive me Kiba-kun! I thought you were worried for Naruto-kun's tardiness."

Everybody sweat dropped at Lee when he had bowed to the floor but that was just Rock Lee being himself.

"Yeah what's up with that man? You're usually here an hour earlier than us... What, did the boss lady have you doing more random jobs again?" Kiba grinned, he knew Naruto didn't like being teased about his job or his boss. When Kiba didn't get any answer his smile dropped, the blond just remained quiet and staring at the table. "Naruto?" Everybody now had their eyes at the quiet blond, this wasn't like Naruto usually he'd yell at Kiba and insult him back but now he was just sitting there quietly. Shikamaru raised a curious brow before asking the blond.

"Naruto" he started, once the blond was looking at him he continued, "Did something happened?" Naruto looked away once he asked, indeed something had happened but the blond didn't really want to talk about it as it wasn't something they might understand. The blond frowned before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"I was fired" he said with his head down. Everyone stood quiet for a second before Kiba brust out laughing. "Hahaha and that's why you're so upset?!" the spiky haired brunette pounded the table as he laughed but his laughter was cut short when everyone else was looking at him. "Oh c'mon! You guys know how much Naruto hated his job! How am I the only the one who finds this funny?" Kiba pouted his lips and crossed his arms over his chest before whispering something about having no sense of humor.

"I didn't hate my job even though I did complain a lot. It is funny but..." the blond stopped as he remembered the recent incident that took a couple hours ago.

_Naruto had been working non-stop all morning he had an extensive shift today meaning an all day slave for the boss lady. That's what he and his friends called her because she was very demanding and of course, very bossy. His job was taking mail, running errands, and basically doing whatever his boss wanted, if she wanted an expresso latté from across town then it was Naruto's job to get it. If she needed to go shopping then Naruto was to either do her job while she was away or follow her while she shopped. It was a very stressful career being someone's dog but Naruto needed the money, no there was actually more to it than that. He didn't mind the woman's bossy attitude she gave him, even though he complained all the time, Naruto was use to having tough women by now._

_He panted heavily as he had returned from the post office to pick up a package, one that the boss lady had warned him about losing. She had been very clear what would happened if anything were to happened to the package. Once he arrived to the front desk he smiled at the girl, her name was Matsuri, a good friend's girlfriend, before walking towards the elevator. He smiled to himself at the job well done, once he had the package Naruto protect it with his life by peddling fast on his bike. He was smart to take his bike because by then it was rush hour and going by car was going to be much more slower._

_"Okay maybe with this I can ask for a raise or better yet, a break!" said the blond to himself with a smile, as much as he loved doing 'missions' for his boss Naruto wanted a small vacation. In all honesty Naruto didn't need money as he was flithy rich. He had an inheritance from his parents, one that could easily put all money worries aside. But back then what Naruto wanted in reality was a normal life, he didn't want money from his parents at first as he thought it was an insult to leave him alone with money than to be with him but as he grew up Naruto choose to do work hard and have a normal life for himself. Though as much as he wanted to get rid of the inheritance he knew that he'd be insulting his parents for not taking it as their last will._

_Naruto grinned when he heard the elevator arrive at the designated floor, he tread the floor with nothing but a happy smile as he made his way to boss lady's office. He took a deep breath before knocking on the woman's door. When he heard her say to enter, Naruto nodded to himself before doing so. Inside he saw his boss all the way across the room sitting on her desk doing extensive piles of paper work. She did a double take before eyeing the package in his hands. The woman immediately stopped her work and stood up before walking towards the blond and taking the small package from him. She carefully examined it to see if there were any dents or scratches. As she did, Naruto couldn't help but to stand nervously._

_When she was done examing it, Mei Terumi looked at her personal assistant and quickly smiled at him. Mei was a beautiful woman she wore a black tight skirt that showed her luscious curves and she had a black button shirt that showed a small amount of cleavage. At the age of 24 she already managed her own company that was passes down from her mother. "Good" she said before returning to her desk and continue her work. When she saw that Naruto was still standing there she stopped her work once again and looked at him before asking._

_"Yes Naruto? Is there something else?" she asked._

_"Well I've been working for you for two long time now and I was wondering if there was a possibility that I could get considered for a temporary break?" the blond was referring to the spot they had just opened at another floor, it was a holiday job that wasn't too stressful and didn't consume his time._

_The auburn haired woman shook in what seemed like anger but she was quick to hide it from the blond before answering him. "Unfortunately I'm afraid you do not qualify for that position at the moment... Maybe next time"_

_Naruto sighed, he had been turned down so easily and she hadn't even taken the moment to think about it. "I see" the blond depressingly said. Mei noticed his expression maybe she had been a bit too harsh, she couldn't help but to sigh heavily. "Naruto" she called out to him before continuing, "I will think about it" and in a rare moment Naruto was surprised to see his boss, who was always so hard on him, give a genuine smile. For some reason she looked beautiful to him but the moment was cut short when she dismissed him and returned to her usual self. Her office phone then rang, Naruto knew he couldn't get anything else from the woman._

_Naruto then proceeded to do his usual routine or as he liked to call it chores. The reason was because the work he had left at the end of the day were simple task one would do at home. First he hand wash the Boss Lady's blue car and made sure he washed it right because if he didn't he wouldn't hear the end of it from Boss Lady. Second was to wash Boss Lady's clothes and yes she did bring her dirty laundry to work, Naruto always thought she to be incredibly lazy to have him do her laundry. Had she no shame that he was touching her underwear? Naruto on the other hand was embarrassed, it would be once in a while that he'd hear it from a stranger who thought it was 'sweet' for him to wash his girlfriend's clothes. Finally, Naruto had to actually go to boss lady's house and clean it, all while dropping off her laundry in her room and make sure it was nice and clean which it never was. Naruto didn't understand how a successful woman like Boss Lady- err Mei, was a giant slob._

_With the day slowly coming to an end as the sun was setting in, Naruto wanted to finish up fixing up her dinner meal. He wasn't much of a cook but he did know how to prepare a decent meal. Once he had washed all the dirty plates, he double checked for any mess before heading out the door. He had to be out at least 30 minutes before Mei got home to her condominium. Naruto sighed as he went down the elevator, finally this day was over with and now he could relax and hang out with his friends. As Naruto made his way to the exit his phone rang, quickly without checking who it was he answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"My office. Now!"_

_And with just three words, boss lady hanged up. To him she sounded awfully upset, no she was passed that point she was pissed beyond hell. The only time Naruto had ever seen her that mad was at last year's Christmas party. It had started out well and Naruto was there just to be her bodyguard even though it wasn't necessary. At first she had a little bit of drinks and was having a good time with the crowd but eventually the men saw this as an opportunity to hit on the auburn haired woman. Naruto had seen the entire scene go down, the half drunk and half pissed off woman had destroyed those guys, she had broken noses and planted her foot into their groins. For some reason Boss Lady was very sensitive when it came to having a relationship. That same night Naruto had to driven her home in her car, it had been raining that day as well Naruto remembered it well. He had tugged her in bed before walking home in the rain, when Naruto got home soaking wet, the blond came down with a small fever. It was tough working for Mei Terumi but as long as the pay was more than good he wouldn't quit any time soon._

_Naruto sighed as he made his way back to the building, it was getting much colder and he was starving. He hoped that it wasn't serious and he could be out quick but who was he kidding, Boss Lady probably wanted him to run out across town once again because he had pick up the wrong package. Naruto chuckled to himself at the thought but quickly shook his head and hoped that wasn't the case. Once he arrived Naruto saw Matsuri getting ready to leave. "What are you doing here? I thought you were already off?" Matsuri said as she had picked up her bags and ready to leave for the day._

_"Well the boss is calling" the blond smiled as he scratched his hair._

_"Oh well I guess I'll see you on monday!" the short haired brunette shouted as she exited the building._

_Well it seemed that it was just Naruto and boss lady. He grinned to himself as the elevator went up when he thought of it as a video game. At the final floor Naruto would be facing off against the last boss or in his case 'Boss Lady'. When he arrived Naruto quickly made his way to the double doors before stopping to knock. For a moment the was no answer and he just kept trying again but still he didn't get no answer. He was about to give the woman a call on her phone but that's when he heard shuffling on the other side follow by her voice._

_"Come in" she said as her voice started to wear out. Naruto nervously entered the large office before standing before the boss lady. He noticed she had her chair turned to face the window so she wouldn't look at him but this was something she always did._

_"You wanted to see me Terumi-san?" Naruto heard her scoff at him and it ticked him off sometimes how easily she was angry with him all the time for no reason. But Naruto didn't say anything he just waited for her to answer him so he could be on his way._

_"Naruto..." she started as she rested her elbow on the arm rest and cupped her cheek in her hand, "How long have you been working here?" Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at this, it was a random question after all. As he thought back Naruto remembered that he had been working for her since he was eighteen and he was now twenty one._

_"Uhh I've been with you for about three years now"_

_The auburn haired woman made a small sound, she seemed surprised that it had been that long, "Hmm" she said at the words 'I've been with you' it seemed this was going to be much harder. The woman still kept her back to him as she stood up still staring off into the city of Konoha._

_"I am afraid that this will be our last time we see each other"_

_The auburn woman said but Naruto wasn't understanding what she meant, he was confused by what she meant. "What are you talking about? Are you leaving?" Mei had to smile at the blond's naiveness, he was always like this after all even at times like this. "No Naruto I'm not going anywhere..." the woman crossed her arms before turning her head towards the blond._

_"Naruto... I am afraid I have to let you go"_

_"Wh-What?" the blond stammered, he knew what she meant but he didn't want to believe it._

_"You're fired Naruto" Mei looked at him with no emotion, she didn't even empathize the blond. It tore Naruto's world, it was the holiday season and Naruto couldn't afford to lose this job._

_"Wa-Wait! What did I do? He questioned as he got up to her desk and demanded an answer. "If it's about that promotion I asked for then forget I asked!"_

_"That's enough!" there it was again, Mei's patience had run thin and she just wanted to get this over with. "Leave before I call security" she said with a venomous tone before turning her back to him again. Naruto stood there helplessly looking at her back, he was confused and angry with her. Confused because he had done everything she had asked him to do, he had done his job without any trouble. He was also angry because she wouldn't explain why she was giving him the boot out of nowhere. Naruto clenched his hand into a fist as he walked towards the exit, it wasn't until he stopped at the door when he said his final words to her._

_"I always thought there was something more to you, Mei Terumi"_

_With that said Naruto opened the door and then slammed it as he left._

"For some reason I loved that job" everybody including Lee stared at Naruto like he had gone crazy. His friends knew how tough his job was, it was like the job from hell and none of them ever wished to take even if the boss was a hot babe.

* * *

Meanwhile Mei was still in her office, she had yet to leave. After Naruto had stormed out the auburn haired woman had continued with her little bit of work she had left. She was surprised when something wet hit her palm. Was she crying? No, she couldn't she was much too old to be crying. She tried to ignore the heart aching pain in her chest but it proved to be too much for her, she had always hid her true feelings even when she was alone. It was just now that all those bottled up feelings were starting to surface. Mei couldn't help it, she stopped her work and hid her face in her arms as she cried and whimpered. She couldn't ignore it any longer, this day had ended terribly than she had planned. Mei slowly peaked out an eye out and looked to the package Naruto had retrieved.

_It was going to be a special day for Mei Terumi, as the holidays were just around the corner she had planned something special for her 'assistant'. Though Mei had trouble figuring out how she would make it special, the auburn haired woman did have an idea and that idea started with an orange crystal necklace specially made for a certain person. Though this person had no idea it was made for him, it was however his duty to safely bring that package back to Mei. When she had ordered him with a simple text, Mei worried that it was a little bit of a bad start but she didn't know any other way to tell the blond besides calling him but she didn't want to talk to him, no not yet._

_Mei waited anxiously in her office, this was going to be hard for her as she had never done something like this. It was much more difficult than anything she had experienced in her whole life. And what was this difficult task you ask? This was going to be a confession, of course Naruto Uzumaki was the one she was going to confess to. Even though she had never showed it in front of him, Mei was in love with her personal assistant. She has been for a while now and today was going to be the day she would tell him her feelings, sure she had been a slave driver ever since he started working under her but that was all because her mother raised her that way, to be tough._

_When Mei heard a knock on her door she quickly jumped to her seat before collecting herself and pretending to work, "Enter" she said in her usual tone and soon enough the blond did and in hand he had her package and his present. Quickly she stood and went up to the blond, she examined the small box before smiling. "Just have to wrap this up and then I can give it to him at the end of the day" she thought to herself._

_"Good" she said before returning to her work, however she had been to occupied by her plans that she had forgotten about the blond. Mei looked up from her work, "Yes Naruto? Is there something else?" she could tell that he wanted to say something. The blond avoided her stare before nervously scratching the back of his head._

_"Well I've been working for you for long time now and I was wondering if there was a possibility that I could get considered for a temporary break?" Mei couldn't believe it, he wanted a change of job, one so he could be away from her. Did he not like working for her? Her body couldn't help but tremble, in a way she felt hurt that he felt this way and in another she wanted to knock some sense into Naruto by telling him that she was his boss and no one else's. Mei quickly stopped her trembling before responding to the blond. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid you do not qualify for that position at the moment... Maybe next time"_

_"I see" the blond sighed, she had crushed his hopes but she didn't want to also crush his spirit. Mei was feeling worse and worse each time she said something, could she ever say something that'll make him smile like he always does? Oh god how she loved that smile, it would be something to wake up every morning to. "Naruto" she had called him in hope to get his spirit back up "I'll think about it" and with that she gave him a warm smile like one she has never done before. Mei didn't know what caused her to smile, she was just thinking about the blond and it happened. Her smile dropped when the office phone rang, she quickly dismissed Naruto before picking up._

_"He-Hello?" she answered a bit weakly._

_"Is my daughter there because this as hell doesn't sound like her!" the older female voice on the other line surprised Mei. "Mother!" her mother was always tough on her, so when she had given her control of the family company it wasn't exactly all that easy._

_"Hmph!" she didn't sound pleasant but then again she never did, she wasn't a pleasant person at all. "Anyways I called to ask you a question about that man you have working for you"_

_"You mean Naruto?" her mother never did like him, every time he'd try to be nice to him she'd lash out at him. That's why Mei would always have him work out whenever she was in town._

_"Yes him. I've been searching up on him and found something interesting. It seems that man has kept a secret from you"_

_"Mother, what are you talking about?" Naruto wouldn't keep any secrets from her, he was an honest person, besides what could he keep from her? It wasn't like he was a serial killer._

_"That man has been snooping around our company since he started working for you! He's rich! His parents were the owners of some of our top competition!" this was absurd, Naruto rich? If he was wealthy then why would he be working for her? And even if he were rich why would he spy on them?_

_"Mother I am telling you now that Naruto isn't that kind of person" Mei just wanted to hang up now, her mother was losing it now. Ever since she had passed the company down to her due to her illness she had nothing better to do than to torment and criticize others. How Mei hadn't turned out like her amazed her._

_"Say what you want, that man will be sent to prison when I get there"_

_"What?!"_

_"You may be the new owner but you still don't know about a certain law our company had established long ago. If anyone from our competing rivals, be it family members are found secretly employed then they will be arrested for breaking that law!" the old woman on the other line cackled as she found this all to be to her enjoyment. Mei however was disgusted by her mother's actions but she was more worried about the blond at the moment._

_"I will fly out tomorrow morning" and before Mei could say anything else the other line had already hung up. She cursed her mother for being so spiteful and cold. Mei wanted to know if any of her words were true about Naruto, she sighed before turning to her computer, Naruto wasn't rich._

_A few hours later Mei could confirm that what her mother had told her was indeed true. Naruto had inherited a healthy amount of money from his parents. After researching she found out that the company had gone under after the death of the owners and not only did Mei learn about the business she learned about the rivalry it had with her company when her mother was in charge. The other company had always had the upper hand, Mei wondered how they were still in business._

_Mei couldn't help but sigh as she sat back on her chair, even if all this was true Mei couldn't believe Naruto was here to destroy her business. She knew him, she had for about three years now he wouldn't be capable of planning something like sabotaging a huge business it just wasn't Naruto. Then again he could be playing the fool so easily to make her believe that. He would play with her feelings just to get deep enough and when the time was right he would strike!_

_"No!" Mei shook her head of those thoughts, "Naruto isn't like that he is kind, sweet, caring and honest! He would never do that to me!" she then thought back at all the times she had treated him like a dog and could not find a time she had not treated him like crap. She had taken his days off in ungiven notice, she would always call in the middle of the night to start him off with his work. There was also a time she would extend his hours, he had not said anything but she could guess why he would be angry with her. She couldn't help but to ask herself why he wouldn't do something like this. She was a horrible boss to him. Mei's eyes fell, she needed to end this. Mei reached for her cell phone and dialed his number, she gritted her teeth. When she heard him answer, Mei couldn't hold a conversation. She just had to let him know quickly._

_"My office! Now!"_

_This wasn't going to be easy for him nor for her. Mei just wished that Naruto would not hate her for what's to come. She sat on her chair and stared off into the city as the sun was just about to set. So many thoughts were on her mind now. Mei didn't know whether Naruto was innocent or not but during their time together she knew that Naruto wouldn't be capable of something so vile. She would just give him the benefit of the doubt. Mei was so caught up with her thoughts she had failed to notice the knock on her door. She jumped from her seat and quickly shut her computer down and hiding his profile in her desk before sitting back in her seat. She exhaled before answering, "Come in" she said as calmly as possible._

_"You wanted to see me Terumi-san?" Mei couldn't help but scoff at Naruto, not only was he acting nervously around her, he also had the nerve to call her 'Terumi-san' and Naruto by now should know how much she hated formalities. It just reminded her how her mother treated her if Mei failed to be 'Lady like'. But she had to forget all that, she had to tell him now before things got complicated._

_"Naruto..." she started before prompting her elbow on the chair's armrest and cupping her cheek wither hand. She refused to look at him._

_"How long have you been working here?" it was a strange way to start off but Mei wanted to confirm something._

_"Uhh I've been with you for three years now"_

_Mei bit her lip, she could tell he was confused which made this even harder for her. He had no idea he was about to lose his job. Mei wondered what his reaction would be, even though she was sure Naruto wasn't some spy Mei wondered if he'd miss working under her or if he'd be glad to be away from her. She almost laughed at his words when he had said, 'I've been with you' but instead Mei let out a small sigh, "Hmm" she said before looking down at her hands. She then stood up with her back still facing him._

_"I am afraid that this will be our last time we see each other"_

_"What are you talking about? Are you leaving?" Mei let out a small laugh, here she was trying to give him the boot and he does get the hint what so ever. It was just like Naruto. She smiled, "No Naruto I'm not going anywhere" she crossed her arms and turned to look at him, "Naruto, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go"_

_"Wh-what?" he stuttered, the look on his eyes told Mei something but she wasn't done yet, she needed to be ruthless._

_"You're fired Naruto" Mei was ice cold with her words, she had to let the blond know that she wasn't kidding, that she felt no remorse. "Wa-Wait! What did I do? He questioned, it surprise Mei how he got up to her desk and had demanded for an answer. "If it's about that promotion I asked for then forget I asked!" he was starting to panic, was he really actually worrying about a job where he had nearly no freedom? Mei couldn't take it anymore._

_"That's enough!" she nearly choked up, this was proving to be too difficult for her, she wanted him out of her sight. "Leave before I call security!" she said harshly, anymore of him pleading would just break her. She kept her back to him, if there was any indication that she was losing her cool Mei didn't want the blond to see it._

_"I always thought there was something more to you, Mei Terumi"_

_Her eyes widen at his hurtful words, this was it Mei couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes stung from holding back her feelings, she stared out into the city as she cried. Once she heard him slam the door, her legs felt weak that she couldn't stand. She fell to the ground as her tears fell to the ground staining her carpet that she had once had Naruto install by himself. Her heart ached in pain, it hurt more than any verbal abuse her mother ever gave her. Mei clutched her chest and huddled herself together, her tears staining her eyeliner._

* * *

After Naruto had separated from his friends, he wandered the sleepless city of Konoha. He didn't want to go home, he was still confused, angry and disappointed. What was to do? He couldn't understand why she would do this, Naruto didn't believe what most workers said. He knew there was something much more deeper to Mei, he always wondered what she wanted. He always tried to make her happy and even though she would still treat him like her slave Naruto knew that he was slowly but steadily making her open up to him. _"That smile"_ he remembered the sweet smile she had gave him earlier today, "It was proof" without thinking the blond made his way back to her apartment, he needed to know why she fired him but not only that, he needed to know something he had always wanted to know.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the woman's condominium, he found it strange that she had yet to arrive. Could she still be at her office? Well there was no choice, he ran quickly to the streets before taking a cab.

It was already past midnight and the building was closed but Naruto knew a way in after all boss lady did have him in before the day even started. Quickly taking the stairs instead of the elevator he reached the right floor without a breath. Naruto quietly tip toed his way to boss lady's double door office, the lights were off but Naruto could here a faint noise coming from the other side. He reached the door knob and pulled it before opening the door. Her office was dark, Naruto could not see much but he did hear a small sound. Was it crying? Naruto walked closer to the woman's desk as the small whimpers grew closer.

"Mei?" he questioned at the person under the desk. The shadowed figure gasped and jumped which ended up hitting their head on the desk. "Na-Naruto? Wh-What are you doing here?!" the woman was indeed Mei Terumi, she cried out in surprise and she stuttered. Naruto turned on her desk light but Mei hid in the shadows. She didn't want to be seen especially by him.

"I went to your apartment but you weren't there so I thought you might be here... Why are you hiding?" the blond stepped closer but Mei would only hide her face from him.

"Wh-Why did you want to see m-me? If-If it's about getting your job back th-then you know my answer" Mei cursed herself for sounding so fragile and weak, her mother had raised her to be tough, she had been in her office crying all night she didn't know Naruto would seek her out. Naruto, however thought she was hurt and someone had done caused her pain.

"No that's not why I came..." he tried to steal a glance at the woman's face but every time she would just look away, "Did someone hurt you?" he was worried for her but Mei didn't want him any closer.

"Mei come on, tell me what happened? Who did this to you?" the auburn haired woman but her lip as her only eye look towards him.

"Let me help...please"

"Naruto I told you're job here is done!" she tried to yell but Mei couldn't, her throat was to choked up.

"Just tell me who hurt you" Naruto grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. He was surprised by her face as it was all stained in tears and her black eyeliner smudge on her cheeks.

"You did this..." she said in a low whisper, Naruto could only voice in his confusing with a small 'what?'. "Mei... I..." he derailed from his sentence as he found it hard to say anything.

"For a long time you've always served my every command and did all my bidding and for one last time, please... just leave me alone" her eye stared at the floor because she couldn't take it looking at his eyes. But she was forced back to look at him when he tighten his grip on her arm.

"No!" he said strongly, his eyes held an intense feeling something Mei couldn't quiet point out, "Maybe I have always been your dog that you kept on a tight leash, maybe what everyone says is true, maybe I was your bitch who obeyed without question but not anymore..."Mei was stunned, her mouth gaped slightly at the blond.

"Not no more! Now I want Mei Terumi to answer to me!"

"Naruto...?" she slowly said with a stunned expression, he was being so aggressive, she had never seen him like this.

"Why...? Why! Why! Why did you fire me!" Mei face took on a sad expression at his question, he just had to ask.

"Was it because I didn't bring the right package? Or maybe because I'm not a great cook? I just want to know." Mei shook her head at all his guesses, she didn't blame him for anything he did on the job everything he did was perfect for her, his cooking was something to look forward to when Mei came home, she loved it.

"Then what was it?" he gripped her arm tighter causing her to wince a bit, "Did you just get tired of me? There has to be a reason" Mei just continued to shake her head.

"No! Naruto... I-" Mei closed her eyes tight before shouting out his answer. "I love you!"

To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement, the blond had lost all his anger and was completely stunned. Had he heard correctly, he stared blankly at the woman in front of him as he released his grip on her arm. Mei 'Boss lady' Terumi, his former boss was in love with him?

"Me-Mei?" were the only words he could utter.

The auburn haired woman peeked an eye out and saw the blond was completely shocked as he stared at her for an explanation. She glanced down at her feet before looking back at him.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be... I wanted to tell you earlier but..." she trailed off because she didn't want Naruto to know that her Mother was coming to destroy his life by sending him to prison.

"But what?" Naruto asked, he was curious what happened to his former boss to make her act like this.

Mei glanced to his side before thinking about it, she took a deep breath before telling him the truth.

"Naruto I know about your parents and I know about your inheritance" Naruto was confused, what did that have to do with anything? And how did she find that out in the first place? Mei could tell he was confused, she knew she needed to explain even further for him to understand.

"Naruto, during my Mother's time she and other rival companies made a law. That rule was to keep each company operating peacefully by not having other members from rivaled businesses employed in a different company" Mei could tell that Naruto still hadn't caught up by the look of his face, "Your parents were owners of a competitor that my Mother despised... So she was going to have you arrested for breaking their law" When Mei finished she could still see the confusion on the blond's face but when he started to laugh, Mei couldn't help but be very confused as to what he was laughing about. Was he not taking this seriously?

"Na-Naruto?"

The blond held his side as he chuckled, he waved lightly at her before recovering from his short laugh. He grinned at Mei before explaining, "I'm sorry it's just that... That's so stupid"

Had Mei heard correctly? Was he saying that this was stupid? She had gone all this trouble to protect him and here was laughing! Mei pouted lightly at the blond.

"But..." there was a but? What was it, Mei wondered, "I understand... It's always been me looking after you" Naruto exhaled before surprising Mei by pulling her up to him closer.

"I'm glad" Mei was frozen, she didn't know what this feeling was, her eyes started to shed tears but she wasn't sad or in pain. This was all new to her, she felt overjoyed and happy. What came next surprised the woman even more. Naruto had pressed his lips against hers, she was receiving her first kiss from Naruto, heck it's was her first kiss with the opposite sex. Her eyes rolled back as she melted into his touch. She had always dreamed about it but never imagined it would feel this good.

"Naruto..." she mumbled and that's when Naruto pulled back to look at the woman with curious eyes. He then smiled and chuckled.

"Boss lady's face looks cute" Mei snapped out of her dazed state before looking at Naruto, "Boss Lady?" she questioned only to have Naruto's grin grow.

"Yeah, you're Boss Lady. Although I don't think I can call you that anymore..." Mei sweat dropped at her nickname, he always had the most ridiculous things to say and that's one of the reasons she loved him.

"How about I call you my Wife?" Mei's eyes nearly popped out of her head, she didn't think he would move that quickly. She'd guess that they could be friends or even his girlfriend but Naruto was already calling her his wife? He wasn't going to propose was he?

When he dropped to one knee, Mei's heart started to race. He was going to do it! Naruto held her right hand gently before looking up at her eyes. "Na-Naruto! Wha-What are you doing?" she stuttered as her heart was thumping loud enough for her to hear. The blond smiled sheepishly and answered, "Well I was going to ask you to marry me but... I wasn't even prepared for this" Mei almost fell, this was so like Naruto, he would act like he knew what he was doing only to goof up at the end. She smiled however, this was what another thing she loved abput him.

"But I promise next time I'll be ready!"

"Na-Naruto don't you think this is too fast?" Even though she didn't mind, Mei thought that rushing things would only ruin what they just started. "What are you talking about? I've known Mei for a long time now. I know her favorite foods, I know what makes her smile and what makes her happy!" the auburn woman blushed, she never thought Naruto would know or remember all of that.

"And you know why I know all of this stuff?" the woman shook her head meekly before the blond answered, "It's because I love you"

That nearly killed her, she was lost at words, Naruto had just said that he loved her and not too long ago she had said it as well. Why was she not responding? Maybe it was because Mei, for the first time in her life, was happy that someone truly loved her.

"Mei! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked, Mei didn't know what he was talking about, she was the happiest she has ever been.

"You're crying..." The blond pointed out before cupping her cheek and wiping a tear with his thumb. "I'm crying because I'm overjoyed Naruto-kun feels the same way I do" Mei smiled giving a livid look in her eyes.

Naruto grinned at the woman, this was what he wanted to see, he always wanted to see his boss smile. The blond pulled her into a strong embrace, he didn't care what her mother was up too, Naruto just wanted to stay with Mei nothing else.

"Naruto will you..." Mei hesitated for a bit, "Will you stay with me tonight?" The blond looked at her before nodding with a smile.

"Anything for you Boss Lady"

Mei puffed her cheeks out in a childish manner, "Why do you keep calling me that?" She whined while still being in his arms. Naruto chuckled a bit, sure he wasn't working for her any more but he found her nickname too amusing.

"Okay, okay then what would you like me to call you from now on? Mei-chan?" He grinned slyly when she blushed at his suggestion. "Mei-chan it is" the woman smiled in approval before snuggling in his chest.

"Let's go home Naruto-kun" Naruto couldn't help but to smile at the woman in his arms, he never thought that the day would come when his boss would actually fall for him. He felt lucky, Naruto had strong feeling for Mei for a long time now but he never knew he was in love with her and now he had her in his arms. If her mother wanted to send him to prison then she'd have to do better than some stupid rule that was as old as she was. If he had to fight then Naruto would, he wasn't going to let anyone take his boss lady away from him. Mei continued to smile, maybe Naruto didn't have a ring but she did still have a gift to give him.

* * *

_AN: Wrote this quite a while ago and I am just now posting it. If you probably didn't already know this was one of the choices I had in a poll. I'm glad I actually posted a NaruMei story, even if it is a One-shot, it's one of my favorite parings. Anyways, I keep postponing my updates for some of my other stories. I am sorry about that and I'll get those out as quick as possible._


End file.
